Pokemon Colosseum Prologue: Another Story
by Kyelor
Summary: Inspired by the Gamecube game, Pokemon Colosseum, this short fic is based on the game's prologue. A combination of poetry and my own take of the story, with added personality and some hints of WesxRui!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, its characters, or the basic storyline set forth here.

This plot is actually from Pokemon Colosseum for Gamecube. However, I am only intending to write a prologue. I have altered some of the events slightly based on my own ideas, so I'd say it'll be quite a bit different when I'm finished. How so, you ask? Well, Wes's pokemon will have a little bit more character; and there will also be hints of Rui x Wes, but not too much! I think they make a pretty cute couple.

When complete, I expect this fic to be about 2-3 chapters long. I've written some rhyming quatrains to accompany the story as well. They're not that great, but I think they add a little something. I originally wrote this chapter in August, 2004.

Also, I must give Renegade Zero some credit, as reading her Colosseum fanfic inspired me to start writing this one! So, Renegade Zero, if you're reading this, thank you! I love your fics by the way.

* * *

_Leave all this behind_

_It's now or never_

_The taint in my heart_

_Can't last forever_

Wes shuffled his feet restlessly in the sand and looked up towards the cloudless sky. In the distance, a lone skarmory was skimming thermals in the blazing afternoon sun. An arid breeze ruffled his hair as he scanned his surroundings. Except for the odd canyon or boulder here and there, this place was a barren wasteland of sand and rock. Wes allowed his mind to wander as he gazed about this desolate landscape. He was reluctant to carry out the task at hand. A tug at the hem of his dark blue trench coat snapped him back to reality.

An Umbreon tugged at Wes's coat impatiently. Wes looked to his right and caught the gaze of his Espeon. It regarded its trainer as if to say 'Are we going or not?'

Wes kneeled down and patted each of his pokemon on the head. "You're right, Espeon, we should get going now. Umbreon, thanks for reminding me."

With that, Wes mounted his spider bike. His pokemon followed, leaping into the sidecar next to him. Lowering his shades over his eyes, Wes revved up the engine and sped off across the sands of Orre.

_I've made my decision_

_I can't turn back now_

_To turn this around_

_Is my one solemn vow_

After about ten minutes, Wes arrived at the mouth of Eclo Canyon. He turned to face an ominous building, well concealed by walls of stone that stretched towards the sky. It was the perfect place for a gang of criminals to hide out; namely, Team Snagem.

"Espeon, you stay there and keep watch. Let's go, Umbreon."

With explosives and detonator in hand, Wes took a deep breath and advanced towards Team Snagem's secret hideout.

_The timing is right_

_So I'd better take_

_This opportunity,_

_For my conscience's sake_

Inside the building, Snagem henchmen milled out about casually as Gonzap was thinking over their next big heist. Suddenly, several henchmen took cover as a deafening blast rattled the walls and floor. Gonzap stood up and crossed his arms.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Are we under attack?"

"No, that can't be. No one knows of this place except for us!"

"Unless . . ."

A shady silhouette obscured by a cloud of smoke, Wes stepped through the new 'doorway' he had created through the concrete wall. He seized a peculiar machine from upon a pedestal and grinned. He felt quite pleased that he was finally following through with something that he had kept in the back of his mind ages ago. With Umbreon covering him from behind, Wes took off and sprinted back towards the mouth of Eclo Canyon.

Gonzap and his henchmen gave chase, but Wes was already far ahead of them. He and Umbreon mounted the spider bike where Espeon was waiting. Wes fired up his bike, set off a second explosion at the hideout, and sped away across the sands. Gonzap shook his fist in fury, his long moustache twisted in frustration.

"Wes! You'll pay for this!"

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think so far? I know it's nothing new . . . yet. Don't worry, things are about to get interesting soon (I hope!). Reviews are always welcome 


End file.
